The Surskit Expidenture
by Elliot Pole
Summary: Last year the Kanto Pokémon were the first students at Hogwarts. Now Johto Pokémon will go there. Evolved Pokémon have their own House. Peeves the Klefki also runs amok.
1. Chapter 1

**The Johto Class Cometh**

**Chapter One**

Pokémon belong to houses in the expansive jungle that is the interior of Hogwarts castle. That is, all will eventually be sorted into one of the five houses by Jigron the Froakie. However, at the moment only Kanto Pokémon attend Hogwarts, though that is about to change.

A massive ark heads toward Lacrosse Island, ninety-nine Pokémon aboard. Only the form of Lugia in the waves, never surfacing, always seen in shadow moving beneath the surface of the water, can e glimpsed moving nearthe boat. A Wingull flies near but a Murkrow soars out of a window of the ark, pecking the Wingull in the stomach, and slashing at hiseye with his wings, as if saying, _Not you. It's not your turn yet._

Back on the ark, Espeon nestles down in front of Umbreon. "Which House do you want to e in?" she asked.

"Whichever one I will be most amazing at. Though I sure as Heck don't wamt to be a Hufflepuff."

"I met the son of a Clawitzer over the summer," Espeon said. "He was very intrigued to be in Hufflepuff. Four more years till he can matriculate, though."

"That's why I like you so much," Umbreon said. "The fact that you're prone to saying polysyllabic words. You'll be a Ravenclaw for sure."

"I hope so," Espeon said. Then she sighed. "I hope my brother Fellust can do without me for a year. He's not too fond of the Heights. Just wants to get to Hogwarts lickety-split."

"Hoot!" called a Flying Pokémon from overhead.

"Is that bleedin' one-legged tickler saying its name?" Umbreon asked.

"Hoot! Hoot!"

"I'd rather a Hoopa speak its name than that frumpy creature."

"Don't pick on him," said a Flaaffy, rolling around on a Pineco while juggling a Sunkern and Sentret.

"A Hufflepuff for sure," Umbreon whispered to Espeon.

Fully-evolved Pokémon that were part of an evolutionary line had heir own House, called Felwar. Espeon's brother was a Torkosl, who didn't have an evolutionary line, so he wouldn't be in Felwar. Eevolutions were exempt from being in this House, perhaps because the Founding Four==Midrash Missingno, Pauline Phione, Dellica Diancie, and Victor Volcanion-considered Eevee evolutions to be like flavors, different personalities of Eevee, rather than completely separate beings from what they were unevolved.

The ark arrived at the island and Pokémon disembarked to see the Pokémon of Kanto waiting at the entrance to the castle.

There were some Slurpuff there as well, and a Skuntank, a Darmanitan, and finally a robin's-egg blue Tyranitar. They were the teachers at Hogwarts, which was why they were here. The three Slurpuff carried wands...all fairy Pokémon had wands, though Marill and Azumarill had to hand over theirs as they entered the castle, for as Madame Seestrata the eldest Slurpuff said, "You have tails to act as wands, so you do not need an extra stick to cast spells."

They all went into the Great Hall, all two-hundred sixty Pokémon present. The Pokémon from Kanto sat at he five tables or flew around in the air, as a Pidgeotto did. There were other representatives of the Pokémon species in the world, but only one of each species attended Hogwarts as a student.

A purple Froakie hopped onto the stool set on the stage. At first Umbreon thought it might be Jonkin himself, though he had always pictured Jonkin to be blue. Then Blastoise, sitting at the Felwar table, shot a stream of water at Froakie. The purple washed out and beams of yellow light emerged from Froakie's white facial hair.

"Hidden Power," he said to the amazed Johto Pokémon, who hadn't seen anything like it before. "I am Jonkin, and I will be sorting you into your Houses."

They all watched him with anticipation.

"Aipom, will you come so I can determine the House you belong in?"

The Froakie leaped down from the stool so that a monkey wth hand for a tail could hop onto it. Then Froakie's long tongue shot out, tickling the inside of Aipom's ear.

"Brave, lithe, and ready to take any challenge," said the Froakie. "The only appropriate House for you is..."

Silence fell across the room as they waited for his pronouncement.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Aipom leaped with joy across tables, until it came to rest at the table beneath banners bearing images of Victor Volcanion. A Ponyta scooted away from the Aipom, while a Magmar thumped her on the back. Aipom's gri never left her face. Attention returned to the stage.

"Ampharos and Azumarill may go to the Felwar table," said the Froakie. "They do not require Sorting. Neithe do a great many of you, but I wish this to proceed alphabetically."

The yellow thin-necked electric sheep and the blue top, white-bellied water rabbit fairy made their way along, few taking notice of them except for Vulpix from the Gryffindor bench, who seemed to take in everything with er protuberant eyes.

"This is a curious moment," said Froakie, "for Bayleef is next."

"Bayleeshall be in...RAVENCLAW."

Chikorita was proud to be a Hufflepuff...Umbreon had never thought anyone could be so happy to be in that House, She settled under Farfetch'd's wing at the Hufflepuff table.

Croconaw made a rush at the Slytherin table when he was Sorted, knocking over goblets and plates as hre made his way through the Great Hall.

Cyndaquil was placed in Gryffindor. Now that Umbreon looked around, it seemed like most Fire Pokémon went to Gryffindor, though looking at the red-orange slug oozing near his paws, he was certain Slugma wouldn't be joining that noble band of fire-type Gryffindors...

After Donphan joined the Felwar group and Dunsparce hopped off to Hufflepuff, it was Espeon's turn. She leaped up onto the stool with sych dignity that Umbreon wondered how he could ever have considered Girafarig ttp be hot stuff. And _she_, of course, was gazing goo-goo-eyed at Hitmontop. He would never notice her…hids eyes were besotten with a fat cow, i.e., Miltank, who wasquaffing her own milk from a bottle.

Froakie cleared his throat. "Espeon. Three Eevolutions have come to Hogwarts before you. They are all in Gryffindor, for no other House would have suited them. But that's not likely to be the case with all Eevolutions. And now I shall determine which House it isexactly you _do _belong in."

His tongue eatered her lavender ears. "Hmmm. Quite clever, and fond of learning. Those are the traits of a Ravenclaw. But also brave, very brave. You wouldn't go amiss in Gryffindor either."

Umbreon watched his girlfriends' . He was very lucky to have her.

"I'd say though you'd excel as a Gryffindor, you'd excel as a Ravenclaw. So that is the House I select for you."

"Jolly," Esoen said, gounding off the stool anmd making her way to join the House members beneath the banners of Dellica Diancie,

Feraligatr trounced off to the Felwar table, sending jet streams of water at Grass Pokemon he passed.

Flaaffy was Sorted into Hufflepuff as Umbreon had predicted. He didn't like the way she winked at him, though.

Then came the long list of Johto Pokemon, some going where Umbreon expected them to be, but others quite a surprise. He would not have thought Natu could be a Ravenclaw, for instance, or that Smeargle's fascination with the arts would lead him straight to Hufflepuff.

Soon Tyranitar, the yellow-green one rather than the blue one who was a teacher, took his place on stage. He was too big to get on the stool.

"You're in Felwar," Froakie said.

"I want to be in Gryffindor!" Tyranitar bellowed.

"Well, that is impossible. Fully-evolved Pokémon belon in Felwar."

"I don't bleedin' give a cracked Exxegutor head," Tyranitar said. which caused the coconut tree at the Felwar table to become highly affronted. "Or a Raichu's earring. Gryffindor is where I wish to be."

Tyraniar attacke the stool, causing many Pokémon to evacuate the tables and scoot against the walls, for his tail smashed into a table and his temple was bulbing as an orange beam, not harmless ones like the ones the Froakie had demonstrated earlier, shot at Froakie, which would have rendered the Froakie unconscious had not the teachers stepped in.

It took the three Slurpuff sending Moonblasts from their wands to calm Tyranitar down.

Now only Umbreon, Yanma, Wooper, and Wobbuffet remained to be Sorted. Xatu was still there but he flew off toward the Felwar congregation. "Don't mind if I take my position with my House, do you? After that debacle I'm not waiting any longer."

"By all means, go ahead," said Froakie, still quite shaken. Then he made half an attempt at a smile. "I suppose you're next, Umbreon."

"I am," Umbreon said, stepping forward.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Surskit Expidenture**

**Chapter Two**

Umbreon stood on the stage, all eyes on him, Froakie's tongue tickling his ear. After a moment the tongue retracted and Froakie said, "I declare you to be...SLYTHERIN!"

Umbreon's first thought was filled with glee that he wasn't a Hufflepuff like Miltank, who was shaking a bell coquettishly in his direction. But when his eyes roved around the room and he caught sight of Espeon at the Ravenclaw table, tears glistening in her eyes, he felt a rush of despair wash over him. What if he rarely got to see her, them being in different Houses? Flareon and Vaporeon were snuggled up together...they were lucky to both be in Gryffindor. but he and Espy wouldn't be in all the same classes. He imagined them in the library stealing fox licks, as they called it when they kissed each other's fur. What if she fell in love with Ivysaur or Tauros? She would see more of them than he, and Tauros had a broad back which she could catch a snooze on.

It was a moment before he realized the entire room still had eyes on him. He hadn't moved an inch since Froakie made the announcement. A Slurpuff chef was waving at him, pointing at the Slytherin table.

He leapt off the stage and prowled toward the table, climbing up on it but being startled by Haunter's mischievous grin, he moved off down further to settle between Gligar and Murkrow, though the latter looked like he was up to something.

The Sorting continued until Yanma was declared a Hufflepuff. Sneasel sent a beam of solid ice shards his way as he fluttered by.

"All right, chums," Gastly said, when Froakie dismissed the congregation. "Time to go to the dungeon where the Slytherin common room is."

"Dungeon? Dragonite didn't say anything about..." Umbreon's voice trailed off.

"Of course he didn't! Did you think that the messenger would give out information on what Hogwarts was like before you came here? Heck, he wouldn't know about the Slytherin common room anyway, seeing as he's in Felwar."

Gastly looked as though he'd take a stake and slash Umbreon's sides with it. Not that he could carry such an item, except maybe in his teeth.

"Let me lead them, Gastly," hissed an unpleasant voice. It belonged to a lavender-hued snake with a yellow ring on its neck and a yellow rattler at the end of its tail.

"Ekans. You got over your sibilant obsession over the summer."

"I practiced and you now sssee the resssult."

"Yeah, it could use some work. And you mean hear. Hear the result."

"Your ssspecies hasss no earsss, Gastly."

"Do Murkrow have ears? Yet they can hear."

"Yes, we can. Every bleedin' word," Murkrow said, "And I'll take the first-years to the common room."

"You're a first year yourself. You don't know the way."

"Exactly. Which is why I should lead."

"If you dare let him do so, I will ice you all," Sneasel said, its sharp talons raised.

"Yeah, yeah. You can put those spiky fists away. They aren't welcome here."

"I'll do as I please. I'd pick your pocket if you had one."

"Save it for the drama club," Gastly said. "It's time to show them the common room."

Umbreon watched as Espeon followed Dragon gracefully out of the Great Hall. And then he saw Haunter swooping toward him, tongue flaring in his direction...he tackled Haunted and sent a dark aura out of his body as he passed through the ghost's ephemeral physique...

"No attacking in the Great Hall!" Fearow called out. She flew down to glare at Umbreon.

"He attacked me."

"Haunter is a prefect. He knows better than to come after first years."

"No, he doesn't. He planned to lick me with his vile tongue."

"Did you stick your tongue out at Umbreon?" Feoraw asked Haunter.

"No."

"Well, there you have it. And you'd better go see Audino. It looks like that attack did you more harm than Haunter."

"He assaulted me! And I'm fine. I don't need a Healer."

"When did you get that scar?" a Slurpuff chef asked, coming up.

Umbreon looked down to see the patch of red on his side. "That was from a fight with a Delphox two years ago. It's fine."

"You're going to see Audino," Fearow said. "She'll take care of you."

"But I need to know where the common room is!"

"Gastly and Ekans can show it to you later. They're nice escorts. Now it's time to go see the Healer. Wait, Ampharos can carry you."

Fearow called Ampharos over.

"I can walk myself, thanks," Umbreon said.

Fearow however wouldn't have it, and Umbreon found himself being carried in a pouch Ampharos had.


End file.
